A Last Conversation
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Sydney and Lucie have one last conversation


Disclaimer: I don't own Tale Of Two Cities

* * *

After Charles had been sentenced to the guillotine Sydney knew how it would destroy everyone he wasn't fair. Lucie had gone through enough. She had lost her youngest child. She had spent ten torturous months in France praying for her beloved to be set free. She had a little girl... and it was not right that this family had gone through. It was only after the trial ended and Lucie had recovered from her swoon that a realization came to Sydney. In 4 and 10 days Lucie would be alone. She would be a widow and a single mother. Sure she would have her family and she would have him. It took only a few minutes to realize what affect Charles' passing would have on his family.

"Hey," Sydney said gently after Lucie woke up, "How do you feel?"

"Honestly," Lucie said, "Terrified. I don't know how I'm going to survive this night... and the loss I am about to suffer."  
The night was the worst. It was a time for reflection. It was a time for understanding and for Lucie it just seemed a time of understood how she felt. He knew the hardship she had suffered and the hardship that she would suffer without some kind of major intervention.

"Lucie," he said softly, "Do you recall a time six years ago?"

"A time six years ago," she repeated, "I recall plenty of occurrences from six years ago including the birth of my first child."  
Sydney smiled.

"I refer to a conversation we had when she was no more then 3 weeks old," Sydney said.

"Of course I recall that," Lucie said, "I was very grateful to you that day. I am always grateful to you."

"Well I am grateful to you," he said, "But do you recall a promise I had made to you that day?"

_Charles had been called out of town on a family obligation leaving Sydney in charge of his family to look after them and keep them safe for the day. Lucie was under a 24 hour ban, not being allowed to hold the baby after Charles had felt she had forgotten to set the brake on the baby's carriage. Normally Charles was against that sort of thing but it was meant as a caution not a punishment. The carriage had rolled down a small hill and the baby would have been lost had a woman not been walking by and caught the carriage preventing the baby from falling out of the carriage. Charles had explained the situation to Sydney before he left his family in Sydney's care. Sydney had no time to argue. Charles had to go. Sydney knew that Lucie would not forget to set the brake. It was not in her nature to forget something like that. Lucie was not like that. She was responsible and organized and loving and smart and funny and compassionate and loving... and there was no way that she would have forgotten to set the brake on her child's carriage.  
Sydney waited until Charles was no longer in sight. Then he picked the infant up and waited another 5 minutes. He came into the family room where Lucie was sitting and staring off into space. Charles and Lucie had said their 'goodbyes' and 'I love you' before he had left.  
Sydney sat down across from Lucie._

"I don't know how the carriage rolled down the hill but I know two things," he told her, "I know that you probably did **not **forget to set the brake and I know that even if you **had **it was an accident."

"Charles was just frightened is all," Lucie said gently, "He wasn't being harsh."

"I know he wasn't," Sydney said, "Charles is a great young man. He clearly loves you and the baby. But that doesn't make him perfect. Nobody is perfect. Being that I am in charge for today I have made a decision. I am canceling your ban."

"Are you serious," she asked excitedly hugging her friend.

"I am serious yes," Sydney said.

"Sydney thank you so much. I cannot thank you enough for everything you do for me."

"Lucie," he said, "You are my best friend. I love you and I will always. You know that but I want you to also know that there is nothing I wouldn't do for you. I would do anything for you or those dear to you. Think now and then of what I am saying. Know there is a man who would lay down his life to keep a life you love beside you."

"I do recall that conversation," Lucie said softly, "You said you love me and would do anything for me."

"Exactly," Sydney said, "I will **not **have you losing Charles. I still have some tricks up my sleeve."

"Do you really think a fortnight is enough time to save him," Lucie asked softly.

"I know that it's enough time to save him," Sydney said, "I will not let you lose anyone dear to you if I have anything to say about it."

"You've always been there for me," Lucie said, "and I appreciate it so much."

"You have nothing to appreciate about me," Sydney said, "You're my best friend. You are a part of me. I know I'm not perfect but you're the perfection within me."

"You know," Lucie said softly, "It is times like these that makes me realize how important it is to be positive and times like these where every moment comes back to your mind."

"I understand what you mean," Sydney said, "I must go. I will be back tonight I promise."

"Thank you Sydney," Lucie said, "I owe you."

"Think nothing of it," Sydney said, "Never mind owe"


End file.
